Journeys Of The Sisterhood: Bonded
by Kitten-101
Summary: 2 sisters recieve a mysterious package containing a magical laptop which transports them into other worlds. The first trip they take is into the world of Live and Let Die. Just a story for fun! Please read and review
1. Happy Birthday To Me

It was a Saturday in August. A normal, warm, lazy day and everything was as it always is...At least, almost everything.

"Time to wake up, you two!" My mom yelled at my sister and me somewhere around 9am (I don't know the exact time because who can see clearly to look at the clock when they first wake up anyways?). Ashley, my 23 year old sis, rolled over in bed as I jumped down off the top bunk onto her bed.

I turned the CD player on to Josh Groban and asked Ashley if she was awake yet. She said something that I didn't really understand as I was getting dressed. I went to the bathroom to do all those first-thing-in-the-morning things that everyone does, and came back into the room.

Ashley was just finishing getting dressed when she said "have you noticed how quiet it is in the house?" I was crawling up to my bed, to yes, oddly enough, make my bed when I replied "yea, I didn't see anyone running around". Ashley finished getting dressed and went upstairs.

I decided not to make my bed once I finally got up there, and I followed Ashley upstairs. She was sitting on the couch, talking to mom. She was asking where everyone was. Mom replied by saying "Your dad took all the kids to the lake to go fishing so that you could have a day to do whatever you want for your birthday. They'll be back late afternoon so we can have your special dinner".

I looked at Ashley who had her eyebrows raised in as much surprise as I, then turned back to mom and asked "Soooo, does this mean I can go anywhere or do anything I want all day!" She smiled and said "Yes, within the law that is. And before you even ask, NO this doesn't mean you can go and get another piercing" I sighed and added "well, it was worth a try, right?"

Ashley and I decided to go to a movie that afternoon; mom was wrapped up in a book and didn't want to go. So we got ready (which all girls, no matter how beautiful, must do) and left the house around 1pm. We rocked out to the Phantom of The Opera soundtrack all the way to the cinema, then went inside to watch our movie.

Once we got out it was around 3pm, and we headed home. Listening to Phantom once again, because as Ashley said "It's been almost 2 hours since we heard it last" and of course I just wanted to make her happy, so we listened to the cd.

We got home, and went into the kitchen for a drink. Mom was sitting on the couch, on the last page of her book. "How was the movie, girls?" she asked. Ashley answered for us, as I was still between gulps, and said "It was pretty good, I mean, I wouldn't go see it again, but it was entertaining enough". Mom nodded and continued on with her book.

Ashley and I were about to go back downstairs when I saw a big box on the table that had my name on it "Um, mother? Hello? Why didn't you tell me I got an enormous, very promising looking package? And on my birthday no less..." Mom looked up and me and smiled "I didn't want to interrupt your drink".

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm and read the label on the package. "From Sparklescanhappen Inc…What tha-?" I looked up at Ashley who only shrugged and offered me a knife to open the box with. I opened it and gasped with shock and total excitement when I saw a brand new beautiful laptop.

After several minutes of jumping up and down mixed with dancing around the room with Ashley, singing, and giving quite a few shouts of joy, I had calmed down enough to actually take it out of the box.

I read the user manual (Well, the important bits anyway) and saw that I had to plug it in to charge for 5 hours before I could use it. "Well, doesn't that just bite…" I muttered to myself. Ashley, who had been finding the charge cord and taking the obnoxious plastic bags off all the equipment, plugged the computer in and said "So, now only 4 hours and 59 minutes to go !".

I looked at her in a rather surprised way and asked "How did you know that?" She pointed to the rather large piece of paper that was taped to the laptop and underlined the words as she read them –MUST CHARGE 5 HOURS BEFORE USE- .I rolled my eyes at her and said "Yea well of course if you look at the OBVIOUS…"

I walked over to my mom and hugged her and kissed her cheek, and she said "Oh, that was nice…what's it for?" I took a seat beside her on the couch and replied "Well, to thank you for the laptop of course!" She replied saying "Oh, well, I didn't get you that laptop. It must've been from one of your friends". I let my hands fall to my sides "Then what did you make me hug you for?" I was trying not to smile from teasing her, and she said "Get up off the couch you twit" I got up and she gave me a spank on the buns "I was juuuuust kidding mother, you know that of course" I did my best to look innocent, but she only rolled her eyes and started to read again.

After a while, everyone came home from the lake & we had my birthday dinner/celebration. After that, a couple of my friends called to wish me a happy birthday, and each of them said something along the lines of "I got you a present, I just haven't sent it yet" so I ruled them out, one by one, as the buyer of my laptop.

When I got off the phone, I went upstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room. "Well! I can't figure it out. I have no idea who sent me this package". Ashley said "You've been wanting a laptop for ever, why not just leave it at the fact that whoever got it for you wishes to remain anonymous". I shrugged in resignation, and took a seat beside her.

Jared, my 20 year old brother, who was on my dads laptop at the time asked "So how much longer do you have to charge it anyway?" I had been keeping close track of the time so I didn't have to look at the clock when I answered him "1 more hour".

Ashley & I went downstairs, where our computers are, to listen to music and talk (mostly listen to music and sing really, as we don't get around to the talking part much when we're listening to music because we are overcome with an urge to sing). We stayed down there for a while, listening to a variation of music, from The Time Machine soundtrack to The Beach Boys. We heard a lot of walking around going on upstairs, and so we decided to go and check it out. Jared was still on Dad's laptop, and everyone else was in bed it seemed. Ashley looked at the clock "It's only 9:30! Why don't they ever let us know when they're going to bed so we can say goodnight or something?"

I shrugged and walked down the hall to my parents' room. After waking everyone up to tell them goodnight, Ashley and I decided it was finally time to turn on my laptop and give it a trial run. I unplugged all the charge cords and took it down to my room & we both sat on her bed. As it was booting up, Ashley was reading the users manual and said "OH! Look at this, it has a DVD player!" I turned the laptop on its side to see if what she said was true. I saw that it did have a DVD drive "Oh awesomeness! Let's get a DVD to try out first thing!" As I was saying this, Ashley had already gotten up off the bed, and headed into the TV room to get a movie.

When the computer had finished booting up, Ashley returned to the bed, and placed a DVD in my lap. It was Live and Let Die, a James bond movie from 1973 with Roger Moore, our favorite James Bond (so far, unless Gerard Butler gets the role!). I rolled my eyes "Aaaassshhhleeeey, of all movies you coulda picked, why didn't you get one with huge explosions or something cool?" Ashley opened the DVD and started putting it in the DVD drive "Oh please, you know you love this movie, besides, it was already out on the table so I just picked it up".

I decided to go along with it (frankly, because I was too lazy to get up and walk to the TV room) we put the movie in, and a DVD viewing program automatically popped up, it was called "Magical World Viewing". Ashley elbowed me lightly in the side and said "How 'bout these newfangled devices eh?" I didn't respond (she's used to that) as the movie started playing. The Live and Let Die theme song came on, which Ashley & I both happen to find particularly vile, so we started singing along with our loudest most obnoxious voices (don't worry, the door was closed).

Once the song & credits were finally done, we both laid down & settled in to watch the movie. Now, you'll have to keep in mind that Roger Moore speaks rather lightly in the first place (I think its supposed to add to the sexiness of him?) so Ashley said "Hey how do you turn the volume up?" I looked at the laptop screen "Hhmmm, there's supposed to be a button for that around here somewhere..." Ashley looked at the keys; there was one in particular that caught her eye. It was colored, purple and orange, and looked like a little tiny firework. She moved her finger towards the key and said "I wonder what this does…" I was about to grab her hand in protest as it was MY laptop and I am supposed to be the one to find out what keys do, but it was too late as she'd already pressed it.

At the exact moment when she did that, it felt like everything froze, and then resumed. It was truly the weirdest feeling I've ever had & therefore, totally indescribable on paper. When it seemed like someone pressed the PLAY button on my world again, I was still looking down at the laptop, and Ashley was just pulling her hand away from the Sparkle key. I grabbed her hand and looked at her "What the heck just happened!" I think Ashley's eyes were open just about as wide as mine as we looked down. We were laying on a king sized bed that had a plush silk comforter.

Ashley touched it, I guess to see if it was real, and said "Okay, this is definitely freaking me out" I nodded as I was looking around the room. "I would be agreeing with you on that one". The walls were painted a light shade of yellow (we're talking that really hip style of yellow that was oh-so-popular around the 70's, when colors had to look like puke or…well, other disgusting things) and there was a huge clock on the wall.

Ashley got off the bed, and I followed suit. I went over to the clock "Well, at least we know what time it is!" Ashley turned to me "Aubrey! This is not a time for being sarcastic! Where are we? How did we get here? Where the heck is HERE!" I tried to think of an answer to at least one of those questions when I heard a faint voice coming from the other room. "Oh crap, what now!" I rolled my eyes.

The voices were getting closer, and I will admit that I started to panic, only slightly of course (if there is such a thing as a state of **_slight_** panic) and turned to Ashley "Quick! Under the bed! Grab the laptop!" she raced over to the bed, folded the laptop and slid under the bed with it. I followed her under as the door handle started turning to the bedroom that we were in. When I was beside her she poked me in the side and said "You know how I hate being rushed!" I put my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "I thought you were the one who said this is no time for sarcasm!"

We couldn't see out from under the bed as the blankets were too long, but we knew someone (or should I say, two someone's) had come into the room. Ashley and I had our hands over our mouths to keep from puking as we heard "ooohh, James…" and "I can't believe I have you all to myself tonight darling" and "you're the most wonderful man ever" etc. I couldn't see Ashley very well, but I could just imagine what her facial expression was as we felt the weight from the "happy couple" tumbling onto the bed.

"**_Gross!_**" Ashley whispered to me, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing. We heard "James" I guess is who it was; say "Did you hear something my love?" with his trying-to-be-overly-sexy voice and his polished British accent. My heart was either pounding so hard that I lost count of the beats, or it stopped all together as James got up off the bed. '_If we're caught here under the bed…oh my goodness, how embarrassing for one thing. But how do we explain it for another...oh crap crap CRAP!_' I thought to myself.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ahhh, must've been someone outside…at this hour though? And such terrible timing. Well darling, save my place. I shant be but a moment." James said as he walked out of the room, I'm supposing towards the door. I was wishing I could breath a sigh of joy just then, even just BREATHING would've come as a muchly needed relief, but I knew "Darling" was still on the bed lying right on top of our hiding spot.

All we could hear were mumbling voices, and they sounded very business like. Whatever was going on between them in the other room must have been of some interest to the chick on the bed, because she ran out and shut the door behind her. Ashley lifted up the blanket just enough to peek out. When she gave the all-clear I let my head drop to the floor with relief. Ashley covered her face with her hands "Whew! That was totally sickening. I've never welcomed the doorbell with such heartfelt affection before" I nodded in agreement (even though you can't hear a nod) and said "We'd better try to find a way to get out of this place!"

We both got to our feet and opened the door ever so slightly to peek out and see what was going on. "James" was standing in what appeared to be the entry-way talking to a man and a woman. We closed the door. "Great, what now!" I asked. Ashley stood with her back to the wall, scratching the back of her head (But only with 3 fingers. I'll never know why she does this to help her think, but I find it generally works so I don't interrupt…Usually)

"Ok, well, let me see here" she said. I started drumming my fingers against the wall "Not to rush you or anything here Ash but **_hurry up and think_**!" She pulled away from the wall and came closer to me. She whisper/yelled at me "And how would you like me to do that? I have no idea where we are, who we're with, or what they'd do if they found us here! You can't rush me because I don't even really know what I'm thinking about here, ok?" I raised my hands "Ok ok, I'm sorry…"

Ashley sighed. We heard the door close, but no footsteps back towards the room we were in, so we decided to take a look once more. Ashley opened the door and saw "James" and "Darling" standing by the coat closet, kissing; right beside the front door, of course. "Crap! They're standing right in our way" Ashley said. I knelt by her to get a view out the door under her. I grabbed her leg in hope as I said "Hey! They're headed into the closet!"


	2. Figuring Things Out

For some overly-weird reason, they went into the closet to continue what had previously been interrupted (I mean, who goes into a coat closet-at their own HOUSE to, well, do that kind of **thing**?) and shut the door behind them. "Whew…" Ashley said. She opened the bedroom door enough to get her whole head out for a look around. I stood up and peeked over her shoulder "Looks all clear to me! Let's get out of here!" Ashley nodded and started for the door on her tippy toes. I grabbed the belt loop of her jeans (I do this for some reason when I'm following her, if I'm nervous.) and followed after her. We finally reached the door. Ashley put her hand to the knob and started slowly turning it, as quietly as possible. When it was fully turned, she began to pull on the door to open. Much to our dismay, it had the loudest squeaky sound****I've ever heard things like doors make.

I put my hand over my mouth, as if to make the sound go away. It was then that we heard some moans coming from the closet, and its doorknob began to turn. Ashley turned around to me, wide eyed, and I yelled to her "GO!" She pulled the door open and started running down the road, and believe me, I followed suit. I pulled the door shut behind me and caught up with Ashley. We spotted a restaurant called "Sparkle's Place" and as we were running, I pointed to it and she got the jist. Once we were inside, we sat down at a booth in the corner. We were both breathing hard, and sweat was trickling down my back. A pitcher of water was placed at our table, along with two cups. Ashley and I just sat there, breathing, almost in a daze. Finally, I reached for a cup & got myself a drink.

Ashley did the same, and after we'd finished off the pitcher of water we began to talk. "This is bad, Ashley, this is really bad…" I said, wiping the sweat from my brow. She took a napkin from the table and wiped up the few drops of water that had spilled from our glasses. Once she seemed satisfied with the cleanliness of the table, she said "Okay, we've gotta think about this...Didn't that whole house seem fimiliar? And that guys' voice, I KNOW I've heard that voice before. It's just too weird to be coincidental".

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned. For some reason I was so incredibly exhausted, I felt almost drugged. Then something inside my brain clicked "WAIT A SECOND!" I yelled (and thankfully we were the only two people in the restaurant; aside from staff of course) "That girl, Darling, what'd she call the guy?" Ashley was rubbing her neck and leaning against the back of her chair. She suddenly sprang up, apparently she'd come to the same conclusion I had, and said "James! She called him James! And those people that came in, they were telling him his mission! Exactly like in Live and Let Die"

I got out of my seat and started walking back and forth infront of our booth. "That means that we're in the 70's, in a James Bond movie!". I was trying to take it all in, as I _thought_ Ashley was doing too, when she said "I can't believe we're in a James Bond ! When I think of all the dvd's I would've killed to get transported into!" I rolled my eyes and sat back down "Ashley, you're such a dork"

We were both overcome with exhaustion. Even as much as we wanted to think, talk, and try to figure things out, we physically couldn't. You know that state of sleepiness when the things that you think you're saying are not at all the things that come out of your mouth? Yep, we were THAT tired. I laid my head down on the table and started falling asleep when I felt Ashley's hand shaking my shoulder. "Aubrey! You cannot go to sleep in a restaurant! Sit up…you're making me want to sleep too…they'll throw us out…don't fall asleep…I am so tired" I tried to wake up and fully comprehend what she was saying to me, I really did try I'm sure, but it was a lost cause and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed, with covers pulled around my chin. '_Ok, who tucked me in? I never pull the covers up THIS far_' I thought to myself. I rolled over and found that ashley was right beside me, with the covers pulled right up. _'Hmm, that explains a thing or two' _I got out of bed and I was more than a bit disoriented at first, discovering that I was most definitely not in my own room. (I really shoulda noticed this earlier…) Then a flood of memories washed over me. I remembered the previous night, but I most certainly didn't remember anything to do with a proper bed; Only a cold, uncomfortable booth at some greasey place where all the waitress seemed to be concerned about was making sure that we got enough water to flood ourselves with.

I shook Ashley to get her to wake. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and said "No, no…it can't be time to wake up, please no"


	3. Meeting Mr Bond

A/N: Thanks so much Esteban T. Rodriguez for your review ! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story & hope that you like the latest update. Diamond77 Sorry the story isn't to your taste, but like I said, I'm just doing it for fun 

I poked her shoulder with my finger and said "Ashley, YES! It is time to wake up. Don't you remember ANYTHING about yesterday?" She rolled onto her back, and covered her eyes with her hand. She let out a sigh and said "Unfortunately, I think I do" I pulled her hand off her face and said "Oh yea? Well, look around you. This room, the bed…do you remember _any of this_?"

She sat up and furrowed her brow (I try to constantly tell her to get out of this habit, as she'll cause a wrinkle there on her forehead and someday she'll look back and think why, oh why didn't I listen to Aubrey? Of course, I'm sure there are more than a few things she'll look back on and say that). She pulled the covers back and at noticing she was still fully dressed she said "Oh whew, just checking. And to answer your question, no, I have absolutely no recollection of anything beyond Sparkles Joint or whatever that restaurant was called"

I got up and started pacing. Ashley got out of bed and went into the bathroom, leaving me to my thoughts. Once she came back into the room I said "Okay, here's something worth thinking about…What did we touch, what did we do to make us come here…to this, **_place, _**whatever it is. And then the other question, what happened last night?" Ashley yawned and sat back on the bed. She looked tired, and like she wasn't really focusing on what I was saying. I sat on the bed beside her, frustrated. "Ashley, this is something we really need to worry about! Why are we reversing roles here? Why aren't you taking charge? Why aren't you **_worried_**?" I started popping my knuckles (it's what I do…) and she said "I _am_ worried; I'm just not vocalizing it. Besides, I'm sleepy and not really awake enough to be thinking these kinds of thoughts at the moment anyways"

I knew that I couldn't shake, slap, throw water on, or talk her into being awake (although the water throwing was a tempting thought just at that moment) so I said "Alright, well, I'm going for a walk to figure out where we are, and to try to think about what we should do next. Stay here and **DO NOT** go back to sleep!" she tucked her hair behind her ear, batted her eyelashes and said "Moi? Why, I'm hurt that you'd even think such a thing" I opened the door to our room and looked back at her. I rolled my eyes and said "Yea yea, sure you are…I'll be back in an hour"

I opened the door and found that we were in what seemed to be a one-story motel. It wasn't really run down, but it wasn't the MGM Grand either. I surveyed the area and found that we were two doors down from Sparkles Place. '_Mmm breakfast would be nice. I wonder if they take check cards'_ I thought to myself, cursing inwardly that I didn't carry any cash on hand. I decided that an investigation in that restaurant would be in order, but I have an older sister to do these things, or at least to stand by me while I do things like that. So on second & third thoughts, after standing there in the street probably looking like a complete idiot, I opted to wait until Ashley was with me to check out the joint.

I walked down the sidewalk. There wasn't much along the road of this overly 70's neighborhood, just some odd looking homes. It was a cul-de-sac, and as I neared the house at the end of the road, I noticed a guy coming out into his lawn for the newspaper. I kept walking, trying to ignore the growing knot in my stomach. He was wearing a yellow, too-short robe (why do guys do this? Do they think we **_WANT_** to see man thighs? Ick, I don't think so) but he looked freshly shaved, and his hair was overly-just-right. I was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, sneakers, and a tshirt that had a baby chicken on it (Otherwise known as chicklets, chicks, and…well, baby chickens too of course) On the front it said **"Chicks Rule!"**

I came closer to the house, finding my fears were confirmed. Yes, it was James. I decided that it surely couldn't _hurt_ to say hello, I mean, how many people can say they've talked to James Bond? Well, at least said hello to him anyways. So,as he was walking back towards his house with the newspaper, I was standing by his mailbox and said "Good morning" He turned towards me and said "Ah, it is a good morning isn't it. And where did you come from?" I guess I wasn't really expecting him to actually talk back to me, and I just stood there with my mouth open, unable to get anything out for what seemed like a very long time.

He raised his eyebrows, as if repeating the question and I found my tongue "Um I'm staying over there, at that motel" I pointed in the general direction of where I'd come from and he nodded. He rolled up his paper and put it in his robe pocket. He took a few steps towards me and for some reason I had a gut feeling that he knew I'd been in his house lastnight. '_No, that's impossible, chill out Aubrey, play it cool, and remember he thinks that you're overly attracted to him as all other women in the James Bond world are. Stop worrying…that's his only interest in you.' _Once he was by the mailbox as well I was feelin' a little weirded out by all this non-talking time so I was just about to tell him goodbye as he said "I feel as though we've met before. Don't I know you?" I nodded my head "No, no…I think I'd remember meeting the famous James Bond"

'_Oh crap, he hasn't introduced himself yet !_' He put his finger to his lips, as if thinking, and said "How very observant of you to see my name on my pocket" I looked down at his pocket, to check and see if he was serious "Oh my goodnes" I whispered under my breath, thanking 70's film makers for being so overly strange and putting peoples names on their robe pockets. I flashed my catchiest smile and replied "Well, ya know...I try" He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair '_Wow, that's a good look…Ahh! Stop thinking those thoughts! You're becoming Bond Girl-ified!_' "I'd really better be going now, I didn't mean to keep you out here in your…eh…" I paused for a moment and gestured towards his robe and he quickly said "Oh no no no, not to worry. It's quite early yet, would you care to join me for some breakfast? I have some biscuits on their way as we speak" He smiled (Again! To the detrement of my health!) and I thought '_well, I've only been away from the motel for 15 minutes or so…besides Ashley's probably gone back to sleep, and I AM trying to figure out where we are and how to get out of this mess so it surely couldn't **hurt** to spend some time with him…'_ He winked and held out his hand "Come on, its just breakfast, and I promise I won't bite" I smiled and placed my hand in his "Oh okay then, since I have your word on that I'd be happy to join you" '_Oh my gosh I'm flirting with James Bond! This is really bad'_


	4. In Conculsion

Once we were inside, he guided me to the dining room and said "Please, make yourself comfortable…I just need to pick up a couple of things" I took a seat at the table & from where I was sitting I had a perfect view of the entry way. James went into the coat closet and picked something up, and as he turned around into my view I saw that it was flimsy and pink. I decided that was ALL I wanted to know about it, so I turned back around to study the knot holes in the table. A few (very drawn out) moments later, he came into the dining room and said "It should just be any moment now-" as if rehearsed; of course the doorbell rang at that very moment. James smiled a sexy-little-smile and said "Ah" then went to answer the door. He came back moments later with a box in his hand. He sat it on the table and took a seat across from me.

He opened the lid on the box, and steam rose up. "Mmm, fresh biscuits...Care for one my dear?" _'Yeesh, this guy doesn't take long to get on "my dear" terms, now does he'_. I raised an eyebrow and said "You get biscuits delivered? That is so strange". He took a bite, and with a half full mouth replied "Not any more strange than your obvious admiration for chickens". I was totally confused, and I'm sure I had that look on my face, because he pointed to my shirt. "Ooooh, THAT! Well, um, I can explain that...You see, where I come from, well, what I mean is...I guess it is strange. But I don't ADMIRE them...It's a long story"

He left it at that, and I reached out for a biscuit. He pushed my hand away "No, no...Here, have a bite of mine..." he broke off a piece of his biscuit and he was moving it towards my mouth to feed me as if I were an infant. I knew he was trying to be sensual, or whyever it is that people think feeding someone else is appealing in any way, but I find it totally gross so I said "Um, you know, actually I'm not that hungry...and seeing as how I've been at your house now for about half an hour already, I better get back to my motel. I have someone there waiting for me" I thought myself very brave for saying this, even if it WAS my sister back in the room, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah, I see..." he said, sounding somewhat disappointed (or maybe I just hoped that sound was disappointment) "Well, you will at least allow me to walk you to the door" he placed his hand over mine and smiled. Suddenly the thoughts of last night, and just where that hand had been came rushing to my mind, and I quickly pulled away from him. "Um, ya know, actually that's alright...I remember where the door is" I stood up quite quickly and walked over to the door and turned the knob, looked back at him and said "It was a pleasure meeting you, really...I enjoyed it" he nodded, seeming confused (who can blame the dude?) and as I turned to leave, I saw a corner of my laptop sticking out from under his bed _'Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about it! How we got into this place must have something to do with my laptop!_' I had to think of something, some way to be able to get into his room and remove my laptop without being caught. But, hello, it's in the house of a famous spy, for cryin' out loud. How was I going to pull THAT off? I had to get back to the motel to brainstorm with The Brain (a.k.a Ashley)

I realized that I needed to be charming for this goodbye, so that he'd want to invite me back into his house again. Something I've found is that when you're actually _TRYING_ to pour on the charm is generally when you can't think of anything particularly charming to say, but I tried to give it a go.

I tucked my hair behind my ears (I read once that this is what girls do when they're attracted to a guy...Says WHO!) to seem like I was just unsure of myself and nervous around him, but that I really did like him. Trying to convey all these feelings with one hair-tuck-behind-the-ear is NOT easy, so I added a little wink, hoping that it meant the same thing (or basically the same thing) then as it does now. "Goodbye James...I'll be back later" I blew him a kiss and went out the door.

I practically ran back to the motel room, where Ashley was (much to my extreme shock) not asleep! She was sitting on the floor, tying her shoes when I came through the door. She looked up and said "Finally! Geez, I was about to give up on you!" I sat across from her, on my knees and said "Ok, Ashley, think- what is the last button you pressed on the laptop before we got here?" She rubbed her chin and said "hhmmm...I don't know...Give me a while, I'll remember it I'm sure. Why do you wanna know, anyway?" I stood back up, more than slightly frustrated that her memory was failing her at the moment, but I decided to keep my mouth shut about it. "I'm not sure, it's just a hunch, but I think that's how we got here...something to do with the laptop. That's the only possible explanation I can think of!"

I continued on a long-winded tale of my morning adventure, and after much eye-rolling (on her part) and fake dreamy sighs, I was done. Ash got up off the floor and went over to the dresser beside the bed and said "Well, here's all I came up with while you were gone...I have no idea what to make of it" she handed me what looked like a seed packet. It was orange and purple, and on the front it said **_"Only to be used when you're plum outta ideas"_** I shook it and sat on the bed "Wouldn't that be, oh, I dunno, about NOW?" Ashley stood in front of me and took the package from my hands "See here on the back, it says Made by Sparkles & Other Shiny Things Inc." I fell on my back on the bed and said "GOSH what is it with sparkles lately?"

I explained to Ash that I had to find a way to get back into James' house to get my laptop. "Ok, we're gonna have to time this perfectly. Let me take a walk down the road to his house...You follow at a distance and we'll take it from there"

I started down the road to his house, past Sparkle's Place and down the sidewalk past the overly 70's houses once again. Thankfully, I spotted James out in his yard again. He was carrying a briefcase, and headed out towards his garage. I sped up my pace a couple notches, and looked over my shoulder to see if Ashley was behind me. She was there, at quite a distance, but I thought she probably saw James anyway. She waved at me and turned around quickly, to pretend I didn't see/know her.

Once I reached James' mailbox, he'd opened his garage door and was bent over, putting his briefcase in the backseat. I walked right up on him and said "Going somewhere?" in what I hoped was my most appealing voice. He stood and turned to me "Ah, my little mystery girl. When you said you'd be back I hadn't dreamed it would be this soon. Unfortunately, yes I am going somewhere. Why do you ask?" he raised an eyebrow.

I leaned into him a bit and said "Oh, well because I was thinking we could've had a little bit of fun" _'OH MY GOODNESS I can't believe I just said that! I don't know how to "have fun" James Bond style! Crap! Where's Ashley!'_ James then raised both eyebrows and started sliding his fingers up and down my arm, gosh it tickled, but I didn't want to pull away because I needed to get into that house! He leaned into me and whispered "Well my dear, if that's the case I suppose I could be a bit late…Let's go into the house"

Ashley, unbeknownst to me, had been standing right outside the garage door out of sight. (If I had known this at the time I believe I would've died of embarrassment) There was a handy little entrance right into the house through the garage and James turned to it, gestured and said "After you, my love" I smiled at him and walked toward the door, hoping that he didn't know how incredibly nervous I was. _'What have I gotten myself into? Where the heck is Ashley!'_? Once inside, James shut the door behind us & kissed the back of my neck. I was so totally not prepared for this, so I jumped & turned around when he did it. He laughed a little and said "There, there. Settle down…let's go into the bedroom and I'll put some music on"

He started to walk towards the bedroom when I heard the door creak a little, and saw Ashley peeking in. I quickly turned around, back to James, and said "WAIT!" It was he that did the jumping this time, and I decided that maybe I'd been a bit too hasty with the old yelling thing, I continued and tried to sound a bit more calm, with a hint of seductiveness going on" Um, wait a second…Don't you think we'd be more comfortable in the living room?" James smiled and I walked over to him, just to make sure I'd convinced him that I was enjoying being with him. I went to hug him, but I found out he had something else in mind as well as I felt his hands wandering on my back. _'Oh Ashley, you had BETTER HURRY UP!' _As he was doing this, I saw Ashley creep into the house through the same door James & I had just entered.

I made sure James had his back to her as I leaned into him, standing on my tippy toes, trying to look at her over his shoulder. When she was behind him, she looked at me and shook her head. James started kissing my neck and I pointed towards the bedroom, trying to get her to hurry up! She covered her mouth to suppress the laughs, and started towards the room. James was getting a bit too happy about this arrangement, ahem, if you know what I mean, and said "Lets go to the couch darling" I looked up at him and said "Oh sweetie, I'd love to…do you mind if I go into your room and get into something more…comfortable?" _'Girls always get away with things while they're "getting into something more comfortable" in the movies, so I thought I'd give it a go'_ He seemed a bit surprised "Comfortable? Are you not having a good time?"

'_Uh-oh, that didn't go as planned…' _I licked my lips and kissed him full on the mouth. After counting to ten, I felt that was sufficient enough evidence that I was having a good time, AND I didn't want to encourage any saliva swapping, so I pulled away just as he was bringing his tongue out. Whew.

"You see James; I'm having a marvelous time. I just want to slip out of my clothes so I can have an even better time, if you know what I mean" I licked my lips again, and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled and said "Well then, by all means, help yourself to my bedroom" he gestured towards the door behind him and I started towards it. He grabbed my arm _'oh no, please let me go, please. Was it that obvious that I had no idea what I was doing?'_ he kissed my neck, winked and said "Hurry back". I'm sure I breathed a huge sigh of relief at that moment as laughed a little and walked towards his room.

It seemed like ages 'til I reached the door. Once I was finally in his bedroom, with the door closed Ashley came out from under the bed. I sighed and leaned against the door. "FINALLY!" she said "Although, it looked like you were having a pretty enjoyable time…I'm surprised you were able to tear yourself away from the glorious Bond, James Bond" I rolled my eyes and locked the door. I laid on the floor beside her and said "It's not like I could just run into his bedroom ok! Give me a stinking break!"

I think Ashley sensed my tension because she let it drop at that. She brought the laptop out from under the bed and said "Well, here's the thing…there's some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that we're here, we have the laptop and all that" she smiled and I turned towards the door as I heard jazz turned on in the living room. I rolled my eyes and said "Ok, hurry up, my overly horny Romeo waits. What's the bad news?" She opened my laptop and said "Dead battery" I buried my face in my hands. Ashley sat up and said "But hey it's not all that bad, I mean-"I cut her off and said "Yes Ashley! It IS that bad! How are we going to recharge it? How are we going to get out of this place? What do we do now!"

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. _'No no no…I don't want to lose my virginity to James-way-too-much-Viagra -Bond!'_ I sat up and grabbed Ashley's shoulders "Think Ashley! If you want me to remain…well, somewhat virtuous, THINK of a way out of here!" Ashley put the laptop on the bed, and tried pressing lots of different buttons, just in case. "I don't know what to do! I'm plum outta ideas!" I raised my eyebrow and said "Did you just say you're PLUM outta ideas? Okay-now THAT is so not you" She snapped and said "You're right! That ISN'T me!" she pulled the seed packet out of her back pocket and read it out loud _**"Only to be used when you're plum outta ideas".** _She ripped it open. James was at the door, knocking. "Hurry up Ashley!" I whispered. She poured it on my laptop, out of what I thought at the time was a moment of total and complete insanity. "What the heck was THAT ALL ABOUT! Great, just great, now my keyboard is ruined!" I said. She looked at me and couldn't help laughing as she said "Oopsie". We were looking at each other when we heard the BEEP of my laptop powering up. We both gasped and held each other's hands.

James was twisting the knob of the door, growing very impatient and suspicious. "What's going on in there!" he yelled. I was typing my password in the computer to get it to load when I answered "Uh, just a sec honey. I have to fix my hair". Finally, windows was booting up. James stepped away from the door "Good grief, you must have really had him going in there" Ashley said, elbowing me in the side. "Oh would you please shut up?" I answered as I was getting into the DVD program-Magical World Viewing-to boot up.

I heard a key turn in the lock. Ashley looked at me and said "Oh no". I turned back to the laptop just as James came in the door. He had his gun pointed at us "What the hell are you two doing in here!" I was about to click the sparkle key on the keyboard when he said "HANDS UP! Don't even think about moving" I put my hands up straight away (Hey! It's kinda scary being at gunpoint ok! Especially when you know how good the aim is of the person that's holding it) and Ashley followed suit.

"First, I want you to tell me how you got in here" he said, pointing at Ashley with the gun. She looked at me and I shrugged. She put her hands on the back of her head and said "Alright, but first please let me tell you that we're not dangerous in any way…You don't need to point a gun at us. We're just trying to investigate something here" _'Now why didn't I think of saying that? Ugh…'_ James didn't seem convinced but said "Very well, you may put your hands down" but kept the gun pointed straight at us.

Ashley put her hands down and sighed "Well, it's a really long story actually…You might want to pull up a chair" James nodded and said "Fair enough" He turned around for the chair behind him, and I seized the moment. I pressed the sparkle key and all the sudden everything froze, and then resumed again. When it resumed, BOY were we happy campers! It's STILL the weirdest feeling I've ever had so I can't describe it. (Ask Ashley sometime, she seems better with those kinds of things anyways) My hands were still raised & I was on my knees. Ashley had her hands in her lap and her mouth open, as if about to say something. My laptop fell a couple inches from the air and bounced on my bed.

Ashley and I slowly looked around our room, afraid to move too much. When we realized that we were truly in our own bedroom we leaped up off the bed and started dancing around the room yelling various joyous things. We hugged and started jumping up and down, and we almost hugged again but we decided the moment had passed for too much hugging. We heard a knock at the door. Ashley and I froze in place, afraid we'd find it was James just outside the door, still waiting for us. For what seemed like hours we just stood there, saying nothing, too afraid to move. Finally, Ashley said "Yes?" and the reply was "HEY! Keep it down in there, I'm tryin' to sleep. I have to go to work at 7 in the morning" I almost screamed with joy at hearing Jared's voice (and how many times does THAT happen? I mean, really…) and Ashley started laughing as she said "Ok, we will"

We finally sat down on the floor and I said "Whew…that was a huge adventure..." I looked over at my laptop, which had now shut its self off from running on low-battery. Ashley smiled, grabbed my hand and said "It was…but think of all the adventures we have waiting for us in Sparkle Land!"

**THE END….._For now._**


End file.
